My Boyfriend is a Geisha
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Sakura memutuskan untuk lebih mendalami geisha disekolah pelatihan geisha. Di sana dia mengagumi Hyuga Hinata yang begitu sempurna. Namun teryata identitas Hinata bukanlah seorang wanita tulen dan dia terpaksa harus melindungi Hinata bahwa di sekolah khusus wanita ini ada seorang pria yang bernama Hyuga Neji/CHAPTER 2 UPDATE/RnR PLEASE.
1. Prologue

**Summary**

Sakura memutuskan untuk lebih mendalami geisha disekolah pelatihan geisha. Di sana dia mengagumi Hyuga Hinata yang begitu sempurna. Namun semua pandangan Sakura terhadap Hinata seketika berubah. Terlebih lagi teryata identitas Hinata bukanlah seorang wanita tulen dan dia terpaksa harus melindungi Hinata bahwa di sekolah khusus wanita ini ada seorang pria yang bernama Hyuga Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My Boyfriend is a Geisha

"My Boyfriend is a Geisha" is mine

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

( Hyuga Neji & Haruno Sakura )

Romance, Drama, Humor, Angst

Au, Typos, Rate T, etc.

Please your review

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Prolouge**

Dua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu menyusuri koridor dengan langkah yang amat perlahan. Tentu saja begitu karena gadis berambut hitam pendek yang tampak lebih tua dari gadis satunya yang memiliki rambut sewarna permen kapas itu memakai kimono lengkap. Tidak heran kalau langkahnya teramat pelan dan sebagai calon siswi baru, si rambut gulali harus maklum dengan situasi wajar di sekolah ini. Karena sudah menjadi peraturan tertulis yang mengharuskan semua geisha senior untuk memakai kimono dalam kegiatan sekolah sehari-harinya.

Si gadis berambut hitam itu - Shizune namanya - menjelaskan tiap inchi sekolah dengan detail kepada si rambut gulali. Senyum diwajahnya tak pudar sejak sedari dia bertatap muka dengan si calon siswi baru untuk pertama kalinya. Entah sadar atau tidak, dia terus saja bicara tanpa tahu bahwa lawan bicaranya itu sedang tidak fokus mendengarkannya. Meski dia cukup menanggapi seperti mengangguk, tersenyum atau sekedar mengiyakan ucapannya, namun sepasang emerald si rambut gulali tak pernah tertuju pada kedua bola matanya.

Gadis gulali itu seperti mencari sesuatu. Dapat diketahui dari kedu bola matanya yang tak pernah berhenti bergulir menjelajahi tiap tempat yang dilaluinya sejak dia memulai tur keliling calon sekolah barunya.

Pintu ruang kelas disisi kiri koridor bergeser terbuka. Dari sana keluarlah tiga orang gadis yang begitu berisik. Membuat perhatian siapapun tertuju pada mereka. Termasuk Shizune dan si gadis gulali yang memang sedang melalui koridor ini. Kedua emerald si gulali menyipit sedikit, memperhatikan ketiganya yang tampak seru membicarakan suatu hal. Sampai akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu. Seketika matanya melebar tatkala dia mendapati sosok orang yang sangat dikenalnya berada diantara ketiga gadis itu.

"Ino !" Panggilnya cukup keras.

Seorang gadis pirang berkuncir ekor kuda menoleh. Tak sampai lima detik, sebelah aquamarinya yang tidak tetutup poni pirangnya melebar tatkala bersiborok pandang dengan si pemanggil. Perlahan senyumnya pun mengembang lebar.

"Sakura !"

Gadis gulali itu, Sakura, langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Ino tanpa mempedulikan Shizune yang diacuhkannya begitu saja. Shizune tersenyum melihat keduanya berbagi rasa dalam pelukan. Namun, coba lebih diamati lagi wajah manisnya dengan lebih seksama. Dipelipis kirinya terdapat tanda perempatan jalan yang samar dan senyumnya itu tampak sedikit menyeramkan apabila ada yang menyadarinya.

Dasar gadis tidak tahu sopan santun. Batin Shizune dongkol.

Pasalnya Sakura langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang masih memberikan pengarahan. Dan Shizune paling tidak suka dirinya diacuhkan.

* * *

Ruang pelatihan geisha pemula ini tampak sangat luas. Jauh didalam sana, para gadis-gadis muda terlihat sedang berlatih sendiri-sendiri. Ada yang sedang menyeduh teh, merangkai bunga, menulis kaligrafi, memainkan alat musik tradisional, menari dan menyanyi. Walau mereka melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing bukan berarti tidak ada yang tidak mengawasi mereka. Ada seorang wanita muda nan cantik yang mengarahkan setiap siswa. Dia tampak membenarkan, memberi contoh dan memberi pengarahan kepada siswi yang dirasanya belum benar dalam berlatih.

Wanita muda yang ternyata adalah seorang guru itu kini sedang mengarahkan gerakan tari seorang siswi dengan berdasar pada gerakan siswi lain yang dianggapnya sudah benar. Siswi yang dijadikan contoh itu sangat senpurna dalam menari. Kedua tangannya meliuk gemulai mengikuti alunan nada alat musik tradisional yang dimainkan beberapa siswi lain.

Siswi yang sedang menari itu begitu cantik. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna indigo digelung rapi dengan sebuah konde berukir bunga sakura. Terlihat bagaikan seorang putri. Tanpa Sakura sadari, dia tak mampu berpaling dari sosok Yamato Nadeshiko itu.

" Ada apa Sakura ? " tanya Ino yang menyadari kemana arah mata Sakura.

Yang dipanggil menoleh pada Ino.

" Kamu seperti sedang memperhatikan sesuatu " lanjutnya.

Sakura tersenyum lantas menggeleng, " Tidak, aku tidak sedang memeperhatikan apapun. "

Tiba-tiba saja Ino tertawa geli. Membuat dahi Sakura berkerut melihat respon gadis pirang itu atas jawaban yang diberikannya. Memangnya ada yang salah ?

" Kamu nggak bisa membodohiku pinky " sindir Ino dengan masih menyisakan sedikit tawanya.

Kedua alis Sakura bertaut. Dia sudah hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menguarkan beberapa sanggahan tapi Ino sudah terlebih dulu kembali angkat suara. Mulutnya pun kembali menutup.

" Hyuga-san memang memukau. Tidak hanya kamu tapi hampir seluruh siswi disini mengaguminya " ujar Ino tanpa memandang Sakura. Sepasang aquamarine Ino tertuju ke satu arah. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum dan matanya tampak membiaskan cahaya kekaguman pada objek yang dilihatnya.

Sakura yang penasaran memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah pandangan Ino. Dan tahulah dia apa maksud perkataan Ino tadi. Dari sudut matanya Ino dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah karena malu. Dia tertawa geli dalam hati.

" Jadi gadis itu namanya Hyuga ? "

Pertanyaan Sakura menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh cepat pada Sakura yang ternyata masih menatap gadis berwarna rambut unik itu. Dia mengangguk membenarkan, walau tahu Sakura tidak sedang melihat padanya.

" Ya, Hyuga Hinata. Cantik bukan ? " Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

Hyuga Hinata. Gumam Sakura Dalam hati.

* * *

Senang.

Perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul tatkala dia tahu bahwa dia sekamar dengan si Yamato Nadeshiko alias Hyuga Hinata membuat Sakura menyunggingkan senyum yang kelewat lebar.

" S–salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura. Mohon bantuannya. " sapa Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Dia tidak mau membuat kesan buruk dipertemuan pertama dengan Hyuga Hinata.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Sakura pun menarik kembali tubuhnya. Berharap mendapat jawaban salam dari teman sekamarnya itu, justru Hinata hanya diam tak bergeming. Gadis itu hanya berdiri tegak tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Tak ada seulas senyum, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi dan kedua irisnya yang berwarna lavender menatap Sakura dingin.

Sakura yang memang sudah gugup sedari tadi menjadi semakin salah tingkah ditatap sedemikian menusuknya. Senyum yang terkembang lebar lenyap sudah dari bibirnya. Kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut kini justru saling meremas. Dia juga tidak berani menatap balik kedua iris unik milik gadis bermarga Hyuga itu. Jadilah dia menundukkan kepalanya. Memilih menatap ujung sepatu fantovelnya daripada bertemu mata yang seolah ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup.

Tabi tiba-tiba saja gadis Hyuga itu membungkukkan badannya. Membalas salam Sakura dengan sama sopannya seperti yang dilakukannya tadi.

" Salam kenal juga Haruno-san. "

Sakura terkejut. Terlebih lagi ketika mendengar suara Hyuga Hinata yang kelewat lembut. Suatu kenyataan yang diluar perkiraannya.

Tak lama setelah tubuh tinggi Hinata menegak, barulah Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Hinata tersenyum. Manis sekali. Tak ada lagi ekspresi datar diwajahnya. Tak ada lagi tatapan sedingin es dikedua bola matanya. Seulas senyum yang sempat hilang dari wajah Sakura kembali muncul. Secara bersamaan dia pun dapat merasakan kedua pipinya yang serasa terbakar. Tahulah apa yang terjadi, gadis bersurai pink itu merona bak buah tomat yang siap panen, akibat dari luapan perasaan gembiranya karena Hinata telah menerimanya.

* * *

Sakura baru saja selesai mandi ketika dia mendapati kondisi kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Keningnya berkerut heran. Tingkat keherannanya pun menjadi bertambah tinggi tatkala melihat Hinata sudah tertidur pulas di tengah-tengah tempat tidur yang memang hanya ada satu di tiap asrama. Apa maksudnya ini ?

" Hyuga-san " panggilnya

Tak ada jawaban. Gadis itu sudah tidur rupanya. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa diam saja melihat kelakuan seenaknya gadis ini. Apa dia tidak ingat bahwa sekarang penghuni kamar ini ada dua orang ? Berarti mereka harus berbagi kan.

Sakura menghela napas. Ini harus diluruskan, pikirnya. Dengan ketetapan hati yang sudah bulat, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dinding disebelah pintu kamar, dimana menempel sebuah saklar lampu disana.

Ctek.

Seluruh ruangan menjadi terang benderang.

Sakura berbalik, menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok seraya bersedekap. Tatapannya tertuju pada punggung seseorang yang berbaring membelakangi pintu masuk ditengah tempat tidur. Sakura menghitung dalam hati. Menunggu.

Dan bingo ! Tepat dihitungan kelima, ada pergerakan di sana. Gadis Hyuga itu menggeliat. Sakura dapat mendengar dia menggumam atau lebih tepatnya menggerutu pelan. Akhirnya selimut itupun tersibak kasar. Menampakkan sosok gadis yang sedari tadi bergelung kini terduduk diranjang dengan muka kusut.

" Siapa sih yang menyalakan lampu " gerutunya.

" Aku, Hyuga-san. " Sakura menjawab tenang dari tempatnya.

Hinata menoleh ke asal suara. Dia mendengus kesal.

" Matikan lampunya, aku mau tidur. "

Sakura menyeringai samar. Dia melangkah pelan menuju tempat tidur. Hinata masih belum mengubah posisinya, setidaknya bergeser untuk memberikan sedikit tempat bagi Sakura, tetapi dia justru menatap Sakura dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

" Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa lampu Hyuga-san " jawab Sakura.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjang. Mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas ranjang sementara tangan kirinya menyibak selimut, bersiap menyembunyikan kai-kakinya dibalik kain tebal nan hangat itu. Namun baru satu kakinya yang menyusup masuk kedalam selimut, secara tiba-tiba Hinata menariknya, membuat pegangan Sakura terhadap selimut itu terlepas.

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan kening berkerut. Apa-apaan ini ?

" Kamu boleh tidur dimana saja asal tidak ditempat tidurku "

Kedua bola mata Sakura melebar. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata demikian. Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Hinata berbalik memunggungi Sakura, merebahkan badan dalam posisi menyamping. Dia pun menarik selimut sebatas perut. Bersiap untuk tidur kembali.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura tersenyum tanpa Hinata tau. Senyum ganjil yang...menyeramkan.

" Aku mengerti Hyuga-san. "

Tangan kanan Sakura terangkat perlahan. Tangan yang sudah mengepal itu berhenti tepat di depan dadanya. Aura hitam yang samar pun menguar sedikit demi sedikit dari tubuhnya. Sinar dimatanya pun menggelam dan bibirnya pun sudah tidak membentuk segaris senyuman lagi. Seringai lebar ala Joker dalam serial The Dark Knight lah yang kini menghias wajahnya.

Malam ini dia tidak akan membiarkan seorang Hyuga Hinata tidur nyenyak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tidak karena telah berani membuat suatu perhitungan dengannya.

* * *

Pakaian yang didekap Sakura terjatuh dilantai. Tubuhnya membatu seketika. Napasnya pun tertahan, mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan kedua bola matanya membeliak lebar. Seluruh badannya mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki gemetar hebat dengan wajah yang memias seputih cat tembok.

Disana, didalam kamar mandi, sesosok manusia berambut indigo yang digelung tinggi-tinggi juga tengah bersiborok mata dengannya. Dengan ekspresi yang tak jauh beda dengan Sakura. Syok dan kaget, raut wajah yang sungguh berbeda dari yang biasa diperlihatkannya secara umum. Air wajah yang selalu tenang dan berwibawa hilang tak berbekas dari parasnya yang kini tampak pucat.

Disan, didalam kamar mandi, sesosok manusia berambut indigo yang digelung tinggi-tinggi tampak bertelanjang bulat. Tanpa ada selembar benang pun menutupi tubuhnya yang polos. Namun bukan hal itu yang menyebabkan Sakura sampai begitu terguncang kalau hanya sekedar melihat tubuh tanpa busana sesama jenisnya. Tetapi, apa yang dilihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri benar-benar diluar nalarnya dan tidak bisa dipercaya.

Sosok berambut indigo yang digelung tinggi-tinggi itu bertubuh ramping. Otot-ototnya yang menonjol terbentuk sempurna, baik dikedua lengannya maupun di perutnya yang rata. Tidak ada buah dada yang menonjol. Dadanya rata membidang dengan kedua bahu yang lebar.

Mata Sakura bergulir ke bagian bawah tubuh sosok itu. Seketika itu juga dia merasa pasokan udara disekitarnya pun tercekat hanya untuk sekedar memekik tertahan. Apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar mengejutkan.

" AAA...mmpphhh ! " teriakan Sakura teredam oleh dekapan tangan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak diduganya. Sepasang emeraldnya semakin membeliak begitu menyadari milik siapa tangan besar yang tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya.

Sosok pemilik tangan itu telah berdiri menjulang dihadapannya tak kurang dari semeter. Membuat Sakura benar-benar menyadari bahwa identitas sosok yang sempat diragukannya itu adalah memang benar si gadis Hyuga, teman sekamarnya. Dan Sakura pun tahu bahwa gadis...bukan ! si Hyuga ini sangat-sangat marah. Aura kemarahan yang menguar dari tubuhnya lengkap dengan tatapan kedua matanya yang nyalang seoalah siap untuk melakukan apa saja terhadapnya.

" Diam atau kucekik hingga mati " ancamnya dengan suara berat dan dalam khas seoarang lelaki.

Tubuh Sakura yang memang sudah gemetar semakin bertambah gemetar lagi ketika mendengar suara baritone - yang berbanding terbalik dengan suara si Hyuga yang lembut - itu menyusup masuk kedalam indera pendengarannya.

Tak ayal, kepanikan pun memenuhi dirinya hingga dia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Dipegangganya tangan yang masih membekap mulutnya, berusaha melepasnya dan dia pun mencoba untuk mendorong si pemilik tangan. Tapi kekuatannya seketika menguap begitu kulit jemarinya bersinggungan dengan kulit dada si Hyuga yang masih basah.

Tanpa Sakura kehendaki, kedua bola matanya kembali bergulir ke bawah, ke daerah terlarang yang harusnya tidak boleh dilihatnya. Cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari sana. Tepat pada saat itulah pandangannya mengabur. Dunia serasa berputar sampai akhirnya rasa pusing yang teramat sangat menyerang kepalanya dan kegelapan pun langsung memeluknya.

* * *

" Apa ?! Bagaimana bisa Hyuga Hinata berubah menjadi seorang lelaki ? Kamu pasti menculiknya ! " tuduh Sakura sambil menuding wajah Hinata yang terlihat santai-santai saja.

Si lawan bicara yang dituduh Sakura itu hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Dia masih tetap mengeringkan rambut indigo panjangnya dengan handuk tanpa mempedulikan si gadis gulali yang dengan seenaknya mencapnya sebagai orang yang telah menculik Hinata selang satu detik setelah dia tersadar dari pingsannya. Padahal sudah dia jelaskan bahwa dia bukan penculik dan Hinata yang dikenalnya itu memang adalah dirinya.

" Cepat kembalikan dia atau aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi ! " lanjut Sakura dengan ancaman.

Gerakannya mengeringkan rambut terhenti. Dia berpaling pada Sakura yang berdiri menyudut di pojok kamar. Sejak tersadar dari pingsannya gadis itu langsung menjaga jarak dengannya. Dia terlihat takut walau kedua emeraldnya masih berani menatangnya.

Hinata kembali menghela napas. Gadis ini tipe yang keras kepala. Gumamnya dalam hati.

Dia melangkah ke tempat Sakura. Kedua matanya tak lepas dari sosok gadis kurus berwarna rambut aneh yang bergerak semakin gelisah seiring dengan mendekatnya dia.

" Mau apa kamu ? Jangan mendekat ! " ujarnya panik.

Hinata terus saja mendekat, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Tep

Langkahnya berhenti dengan jarak kurang lebih setengah meter didepan Sakura. Tangan kananya terangkat. Diletakkan tangannya di sisi kiri kepala si gadis gulali - menahan tubuhnya agar tidak mendempet tubuh Sakura - yang kini lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

Ditatapnya gadis itu tepat di manik matanya sebelum dia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga sejajar di telinga gadis yang hanya setinggi lehernya.

" Dengar, aku lah Hinata. Aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri kenapa harus mengubah namaku dan identitasku serta berada di sini. " bisiknya penuh penekanan.

Tak ada jawaban. Hinata jejadian itu dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura yang menegang.

Akhirnya dia menarik kembali tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauhi Sakura. Gadis itu mendongak. Menatap punggung Hinata jejadian dengan napas memburu.

" Namaku yang sebenarnya Hyuga Neji. "

Kedua emerald Sakura melebar. Hinata alias Neji menolehkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap Sakura dari balik bahunya.

" Hanya kamu yang tahu dan asal kamu tahu... " lanjutnya lagi seraya menggantung kalimatnya.

Sakura terdiam, hanya kedua alisnya yang sedikit bertaut. Tanda bahwa dia menyimak dan menunggu ucapan Neji selanjutnya.

" Bahwa orang yang mengetahui identitas asliku tidak akan pernah kulepaskan dari pengawasanku barang sedetikpun karena keberadaanmu dapat mebahayakanku. "

Sakura merasa tertohok hingga dia tak mampu berkata-kata. Neji kembali memunggunginya dan mengeringkan rambutnya lagi dengan handuk.

Sakura menggeram pelan. Kedua tangannya perlahan mengepal. Emosinya tersulut karena telah merasa dipermainkan oleh lelaki nyasar yang menyamar dengan tenangnya di tempat ini. Tangan kanannya terangkat dengan telunjuk yang menuding tepat ke wajah Neji.

" Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu baka. Kamu lah yang dapat membahayakan diriku di sini karena berada satu ruangan dengan seorang lelaki"

Neji menoleh. Tak lama kemudian sebuah seringai tampak diwajahnya.

" Jadi begitu, dasar wanita mesum "

Wajah Sakura langsung merona, " Apa ?! "

" Tenang saja nona. Aku homo "

Sakura kembali dibuat tertohok untuk kedua kalinya. Apa benar yang dikatakan gadis...bukan ! Tapi apa benar yang dikatakan pemuda ini ?

" Aku pun tidak berminat pada gadis kurus sepertimu kalau aku tidak homo sekalipun "

Sakura kembali mendidih. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura benar-benar merasa benci pada seseorang. Dan Hyuga Neji adalah orang yang dibencinya pertama kali dalam enam belas tahun hidupnya.

* * *

Arena Author :

Holla minna san :D

Perkenalkan saia author newbi, Sakura Hanami. Kalau yang biasanya saya hanya menjadi reader (ada yang tau saya ga ya ?) dan me-review setiap cerita (ga selalu sih) yang saya baca, maka sekarang saya memutuskan untuk mencoba beralih menjadi seorang author.

Ini masih percobaan dengan melepas prolog yang merupakan inti cerita dari beberapa chapter fanfic saya. Maka dari itu saya mohon kepada para pembaca untuk me-review "calon karya" saya ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan untuk membangun semangat 45 saya yang masih tertidur, hehehe.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 1 ya dan saya juga berharap (sangat banget malah) semoga fic ini benar-benar terealisasi.

Sekian dan terima kasih. Ditunggu ya Reviewnya :D

Salam

Sakura Hanami


	2. Chapter 1

Summary

**S**akura memutuskan untuk lebih mendalami geisha disekolah pelatihan geisha. Di sana dia mengagumi Hyuga Hinata yang begitu sempurna. Namun semua pandangan Sakura terhadap Hinata seketika berubah. Terlebih lagi teryata identitas Hinata bukanlah seorang wanita tulen dan dia terpaksa harus melindungi Hinata bahwa di sekolah khusus wanita ini ada seorang pria yang bernama Hyuga Neji/NEW CHAPTER UPDATE/LETS READ MINNA SAN/RnR PLEASE.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Boyfriend is a Geisha**

**"My Boyfriend is a Geisha" is mine**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**( Hyuga Neji & Haruno Sakura )**

**Romance, Drama, Humor, Angst**

**Au, Typos, Rate T, miss ooc, etc.**

**Please your review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

Chapter 1

Sebuah Mercedes Benz hitam berhenti tepat didepan pintu kayu gerbang sebuah sekolah. Dimana telah ada seorang gadis berkimono yang menunggu didepannya.

Gadis berkimono?

Sekolah macam apa ini?

Tunggu setelah narasi yang panjang ini berakhir.

Dari pintu depan mobil bagian penumpang, keluarlah seorang gadis bersurai bak permen kapas yang langsung berjalan cepat ke bagian belakang mobil. Tak sampai dua detik setelahnya, keluar jugalah seorang lelaki dari pintu sopir dengan terburu-buru menyusul si gadis permen kapas.

"Sakura chan, biarkan saya yang mengangkat semua barang-barang anda." Izin lelaki itu kepada si gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura, sambil mencoba mengambil alih gagang koper yang siap dikeluarkannya dari bagasi mobil. Namun sungguh sayang nan malang, Sakura menepis tangan lelaki itu.

"Tidak perlu Yamato, aku cukup kuat untuk mengangkat koper ini sendirian." Tolaknya tanpa memperhatikan tampang terluka Yamato.

Dan benar saja, dengan satu kali sentakan, koper dengan panjang satu meter, lebar lima puluh sentimeter dan tinggi tujuh puluh sentimeter (detail banget diksinya) itu berhasil dikeluarkannya dengan selamat sehat walafiat dari dalam bagasi. Sakura kembali hendak menggapai barang lain tetapi tangannya menggantung diudara karena tangan Yamato telah mendahuluinya terlebih dahulu.

"Kali ini biarkan saya saja yang membawa ransel anda Sakura chan." Ujar Yamato masih berusaha. Lelaki itu sudah akan menggendong ransel ekstra Sakura namun lagi-lagi nasibnya sungguh malang, karena niat baiknya itu ditolak oleh Sakura. Sebuah tendangan maut ditulang kering kaki kiri Yamato seketika langsung membuatnya terjongkok seraya mengaduh pilu. Dan pastilah ransel yang siap dibopongnya melorot dengan mulus dan jatuh berdebum diatas jalan berbatu.

Sakura menyeringai senang melihat kesusahan yang kentara diwajah pria itu. Tanpa banyak cakap, diambilnya salah satu tali ransel lantas menyampirkan benda jumbo itu dipunggung kecilnya dengan santai. Seolah ransel itu begitu ringan digendongannya. Dia pun mulai melangkah sembari menyeret koper dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak melempar sebuah tas selempang kecil kepada Yamato yang masih belum juga bangkit dari kesakitannya.

"Tolong bawa benda berat itu dan cepatlah berdiri kakak." kata Sakura sambil menyeringai.

Kening Yamato berkerut. Dia memandang seonggok tas kecil yang tak jauh dari kakinya. Beberapa detik kemudian pandangannya kembali berpindah pada sosok Sakura yang berjalan kian menjauh, lalu kembali menatap tas yang belum juga diambilnya dan kembali lagi menatap Sakura. Begitu seterusnya secara bergantian sampai teriakan Sakura menyadarkannya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disana Kakak? Cepatlah berdiri dan kemarilah."

Dengan tergesa-gesa Yamato menyambar tas itu dan segera menyusul Sakura.

"Lama sekali." Ucap Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang ketika Yamato tiba didepannya.

"Maaf, saya hanya sedang memikirkan apakah benda yang Sakura sa- "

Yamato langsung menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Sakura medelik sangat lebar padanya. Dengan gugup Yamato menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang seolah berkutu.

"Ano...Maksudnya saya sedang memikirkan apakah tas yang Sakura sa-" Lagi-lagi Yamato membungkam mulutnya sendiri karena pelototan Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun, untuk yang ketiga kalinya, tanpa membuang banyak waktu dia langsung meralat ucapannya.

"Saya hanya sedang memikirkan apakah benda berat yang Sakura chan maksud adalah tas ini?" tanyanya cepat sembari mengangkat tas selempang Sakura dengan wajah horor menahan takut.

Perlahan dihembuskannya napas lega. Entah sejak kapan dia telah menahan napas karena begitu gugupnya, begitulah pengaruh adrenalin yang memuncak.

"Jadi, kamu meremehkanku begitu? Meremehkan bahwa sebaiknya aku membawa tas itu daripada membawa dua tas besar ini? Kamu meremehkan kekuatanku? Hmmm?"

Yamato kembali mengalami yang namanya 'penyempitan kerongkongan' tatkala mendengar pertanyaan balik Sakura yang menyiratkan dengan sangat bahwa gadis itu siap meledak didetik itu juga kalau Yamato tak segera memperbaiki ucapannya yang salah ditelinga gadis merah muda itu.

"Tidak...Tidak...Bukan begitu maksud saya Sakura chan. Saya hanya merasa telah salah mendengar karena itu saya menanyakan maksud Sakura chan." Jawab Yamato sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya didepan dada.

Sebelah mata Sakura memicing. Mengamati tiap lekuk ekspresi wajah Yamato yang berlumuran keringat segar. Seolah tengah menyelidiki adakah secuil kebohongan di wajah yang sebenarnya tak pandai berbohong itu.

"Saya sangat mengagumi kekuatan Sakura chan. Karena dengan tubuh yang sekecil itu Sakura chan mampu membawa barang-barang yang memilki berat diatas lima kilogram. Jadi mana mungkin saya meremehkan kekuatan super Sakura chan." sambar Yamato sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Setidaknya dia segera berpikir cepat untuk menutupi kecurigaan Sakura terhadapnya dengan dalih memberikan pujian. Karena Sakura sangat suka dipuji.

Seperti yang dapat kita lihat efeknya setelah mendengar pujian kilat Yamato, air muka Sakura yang awalnya begitu gelap seketika berubah cemerlang bak sinar mentari yang menyilaukan. Senyumnya mengembang lebar hingga menyentuh matanya. "Ah! Aku memang seorang wonder woman. Yeah!"

Yamato mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan kencang. Lengkap dengan cengiran lebar yang kelewat lebar. Sepertinya lelaki satu ini masih belum bisa mengatasi ketakutannya terhadap seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun macam Sakura.

"Anda memang wonder women. Bahkan melebihi wonder women sekaligus."

Gadis itu sepertinya benar-benar masih hijau, sampai-sampai tak bisa membedakan antara pujian tulus dan pujian terpaksa yang dilontarkan Yamato.

"Yosh! Kamu benar! Mari kita buktikan pada semua orang bahwa akulah wanita terkuat. Hahahahaha."

Lihatlah duo aneh Yamato dan Sakura didepan sebuah gerbang besar. Jangan lupakan juga bahwa telah ada seorang gadis yang tengah menunggu mereka. Gadis yang dalam diamnya tengah memperhatikan ketololan keduanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Dia menghembuskan napas pelan sembari mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak habis pikir menyaksikan tingkah kekanakan mereka.

Hm...Kenapa ya, Sakura bisa sebegitu marahnya dengan ucapan Yamato?

Kenapa ya?

* * *

Di ruang kantor berukuran sedang, duduklah seorang wanita cantik berkimono biru dibalik satu-satunya meja besar yang ada diruangan ini. Keningnya berkerut-kerut memperhatikan tiap baris kalimat yang tercetak dalam sebuah lembaran ditangannya. Wanita berambut pirang pucat itu begitu serius melihat tiap baris kalimat yang tertera disana. Seperti tengah memeriksa apakah ada satu huruf yang hilang.

Seolah dunianya hanya ada didalam kertas itu. Padahal kertas tersebut bukanlah berisi laporan anggaran bulanan atau daftar kerugian tahunan yang harus sampai diperhatikan sebegitu seriusnya. Tapi hanya dengan biodata seorang gadis berambut ala permen kapas, sudah mampu membuat perhatiannya terpusat disana. Wajahnya yang cantik begitu keruh, kusut dan lecek.

Tsunade Senju menggulirkan matanya ke pojok kanan atas kertas. Dapat dilihat foto 3x4 si pemilik biodata yang menempel apik disana. Foto seorang gadis yang sudah amat dikenalnya dengan ekspresi masam tercetak diwajahnya. Tak ada senyum disana, melainkan kedua alis yang menyatu dengan bola mata melotot hampir keluar dari kelopaknya lengkap dengan bibir mengerucut seperti dikuncir. Sungguh foto yang aneh, mengingat apabila biasanya jika seseorang difoto pasti akan menampilkan ekspresi terbaik yang mereka punya. Sejenak Tsunade merasa kepalanya berputar.

Setidaknya Tsunade harus berterima kasih kepada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya yang mampu mengalihkan rasa sakit kepala dan perhatiannya dari kertas terkutuk itu.

"Masuk." Izinnya dengan suara tercekat.

Sekali lagi, efek dari kertas biodata horor itu.

Pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita cantik bersama seorang pria dibelakangnya. Tsunade langsung beranjak dari kursinya begitu menyadari siapa yang datang. Senyum seketika terbentuk diwajahnya yang lusuh. Dia membungkuk hormat kepada dua orang penyelamat mentalnya sebagai tanda selamat datang. Dua orang yang masih berdiri diambang pintu itu pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan sopan.

"Tuan Yamato telah tiba nona." Wanita berkimono itu berujar lemah lembut sembari mengeser posisi berdirinya kesamping. Membuka jarak pandang Tsunade terhadap lelaki tersebut.

"Selamat siang nona Tsunade Senju." Ucap lelaki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yamato. Dia kembali membungkuk mengiringi sapanya.

"Selamat siang Tuan Yamato, senang bertemu dengan anda lagi." Balas Tsunade dengan sama sopannya. Dia pun ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"Mari, silakan duduk." Persilahkannya lalu berjalan ke arah sofa tamu ditengah ruangan.

"Terima kasih" Angguk Yamato lantas mengekori Mei.

Dia baru mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang berseberangan dengan Tsunade setelah wanita itu duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Saya permisi nona" Suara selembut sutra sang wanita pengantar Yamato tadi mengalihkan perhatian keduanya yang tanpa sadar telah melupakan kehadirannya.

"Ya." Jawab Tsunade disertai anggukan.

Sepeninggalnya wanita itu, barulah pembicaraan diantara keduanya dimulai.

Tsunade lah yang memutuskan untuk angkat suara terlebih dahulu, "Terima kasih telah memenuhi permintaan saya untuk datang. Bagaimana kabar anda tuan Yamato?"

Yamato tersenyum, "Ha'i, saya baik-baik saja. Arigato. Saya lah yang seharusnya berterima kasih kepada anda karena telah membantu Sakura."

Tawa ringan menguar dari bibir Tsunade. Digunakanlah satu tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya.

"Sakura adalah cucu dari teman baikku. Sudah seharusnya aku membantunya mengingat dulu Haruka sering membantuku." Ucap Tsunade setelah tawanya reda.

"Almarhum tuan besar sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti anda."

Tsunade kembali tertawa, "Bisa saja."

Sedangkan Yamato hanya menanggapinya dengan ikut tertawa pelan.

"Oh iya. Bagaimana kabar keluarga Hatake ?"

Pertanyaan Tsunade yang selanjutnya sejenak membuat Yamato menahan napas. Dia sudah dapat menduga bahwa wanita ini pasti akan menanyakan kabar keluarga sepupunya juga. Tapi ketika ternyata pertanyaan itu benar-benar ditanyakan, Yamato tanpa sadar tengah mengepalkan telapak tangannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berkeringat.

"Mereka baik-baik saja." Setidaknya dia bersyukur bahwa suara yang dikeluarkannya tidak menampakkan kegugupan.

"Hmm... Tapi tidak cukup baik untuk Sakura bukan."

Eh?

Tsunade tertawa. Tawa yang janggal ditelinga Yamato, "Sakura saja sampai pindah kemari karena tidak betah disana."

Sepintas, Yamato merasakan suatu firasat aneh atas perkataan Tsunade.

* * *

Sekolah pelatihan Geisha dengan nama Gisha Art High School ini sangat luas. Menempati lahan kurang lebih 500 hektar, tak heran apabila gedung utama sekolah yang menghadap kearah utara, mampu memakan seperempat hektar dari luas lahan. Gedung ini terdiri dari tiga tingkat dengan berisikan sembilan kelas, delapan kamar mandi laki-laki dan perempuan yang letaknya terpisah, dua koperasi, ruang guru, laboratorium ipa, laboratorium bahasa, perpustakaan, uks dan dua gudang tempat menyimpan semua peralatan olahraga.

Semua ruangan dilengkapi dengan Air Coditioner, kecuali gudang dan kamar mandi yang diberi kipas penyedot debu. Tak lupa proyektor sengaja digantung di tengah-tengah langit-langit kelas untuk memudahkan media pembelajaran.

Meski masih memakai buku teks dan buku tugas, disediakan pula satu set laptop multi fungsi tab-maksudnya laptop yang dapat juga digunakan sebagai tab-yang tersembunyi di sebuah celah kecil dimasing-masing meja siswa. Tinggal menekan sebuah tombol yang terselip disisi kiri laci meja, laptop tersebut akan 'muncul' keatas permukaan meja melalui celah kecil tersebut. Jadi mereka tidak perlu pergi keruang laboratorium teknologi-yang memang tidak ada-apabila ada pelajaran IT yang mengharuskan mereka praktek menggunakan PC. Selain itu disediakannya satu set laptop adalah karena terkadang materi pelajaran yang dijelaskan guru tidak tercetak dibuku teks. Jadi siswa dapat memperoleh materi yang sedang diajarkan melalui internet. Didukung dengan wifi ber_speed_ tinggi tentunya, tidak ada lagi yang namanya loading lama dalam proses belajar mengajar.

Gedung utama sekolah yang berbentuk huruf 'U' ini tidak menyertakan kantin ditiap lantainya untuk mencegah 'kecolongan' murid-murid nakal yang membolos pelajaran atau keluar kelas pada jam kosong hanya untuk makan atau minum. Yah, meskipun hukuman bagi tiap pelanggar termasuk dalam kategori berat dan mengingat hal tersebut, mungkin saja para siswa mustahil macam-macam tetap saja mengantisipasi hal tersebut tetap diperlukan. Walau kemungkinannya 0% sekalipun.

Jadi sebagai gantinya, dibangunlah sebuah cafe yang menghadap ke arah barat-berhadapan dengan gedung sekolah utama-secara terpisah. Cafe yang cukup besar untuk menampung seluruh siswa ini juga tak lepas dari nuansa modern. Desainnya minimalis dan simpel. Dinding yang bercat hijau daun dengan beberapa lukisan-lukisan indah digantung untuk mempermanis dinding cafe. Siswa yang ingin menikmati makanan secara outdoor juga disediakan beberapa meja berpayungkan tenda sebagai pelindung dari teriknya mentari. Stand-stand makanan yang dijaga oleh siswa secara bergiliran menyediakan berbagai makanan tradisional jepang dimana menu tiap harinya juga diganti secara rutin. Sebut saja ramen, okonomiyaki, dan don adalah salah satu dari menu list wajib makan.

Mengapa siswa yang menjaga stand makanan ? Kenapa bukan penjaga kantin ?

Asal tahu saja, karyawan disekolah ini terdiri dari guru pengajar, penjaga sekolah, tukang kebun, tukang sapu dan pel, dan yang terakhir adalah penjaga gerbang sekolah. Tidak ada penjaga kantin dalam list karyawan disekolah ini.

Kalau tanya kenapa, jawabannya mudah. Salah satu dari visi dan misi sekolah adalah meningkatkan keterampilan dan kemandirian siswa. Maka, tidak perlu dijelaskan secara detail apa hubungan antara visi tersebut dengan ketiadaan penjaga kantin karena kalian sudah pasti tahu apa hubungan keduanya.

Fasilitas sekolah selain cafe adalah gazebo-gazebo yang berjejer-jejer dipinggir danau buatan yang ada disebelah barat sekolah. Memutari danau yang tak seberapa lebar dengan bunga-bunga teratai dipermukaannya, menjadi salah satu tempat faforit siswa untuk bersantai atau sekedar menikmati pemandangan sore kala sang surya kembali keperaduannya.

Sedangkan dibagian timur sekolah dapat dijumpai dua lahan luas tanpa perlindungan pohon sama sekali. Yang satu adalah lahan beraspal dengan lintasan lari mengelilinginya dan yang lain adalah tanah berumput dengan beberapa papan bundar berjejer diseberangnya. Kedua lahan yang berfungsi sebagai lapangan olahraga itu letaknya agak rendah berkat permukaan tanah yang sedikit berbukit.

Lapangan beraspal yang terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian sesuai fungsinya itu diberi pembatas berupa pagar berkawat setinggi lima meter yang juga mengelilingi seluruh lapangan, kecuali bagian lintasan lari. Dimulai dari lapangan dipojok kiri yaitu lapangan basket, semakin ke kanan yaitu lapangan voli, selanjutnya lapangan tenis, dan yang terakhir adalah lapangan badminton. Sedangkan lahan berumput yang sangat kontras dengan lapangan beraspal itu dipergunakan untuk olahraga memanah.

Keluar dari suasana modern yang mendominasi, dibagian selatan lebih terasa aura Jepang dengan terdapatnya bangunan bergaya tradisional. Bangunan-bangunan yang lebih mirip dengan kompleks perumahan mini-tentu saja karena jumlah bangunan disini lebih sedikit daripada kompleks perumahan yang sesungguhnya-dijaman Edo itu terdiri dari dojo karate, dojo kendo, ruang teater, ruang musik, ruang menari, ruang kesenian, ruang pelatihan yang merupakan ruang paling luas diantara yang lainnya, ruang makan malam dan yang letaknya paling jauh adalah dapur.

Sedangkan untuk bangunan asrama seluruh siswa berada dibagian barat daya dengan bangunan yang terdiri dari tiga bagian. Sama dengan ruang kelas, kamar asrama tiap-tiap tingkatan dibedakan. Hanya ada satu koridor yang menghubungkan antara asrama siswa kelas satu, dua, dan tiga.

Setidaknya begitulah visualisasi yang ada didalam otak Sakura berdasarkan sebuah kertas berjudulkan 'DENAH SEKOLAH' yang ditulis besar-besar dibagian atas kertas tersebut.

Gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas itu mengerutkan keningnya. Sejurus kemudian dia melipat kertas itu sembari mengedikkan bahunya pasrah. Sekolah ini terlalu luas dengan banyaknya tempat yang harus dihapalnya.

Entah bagaimana Yamato bisa menemukan sekolah pelatihan geisha yang super duper wah, mewah nan megah dan amazing macam Geisha Art High School di sebuah kota kecil bernama Kyoto. Ralat, pedalaman Kyoto maksudnya. Karena sekolah yang dipagari dengan dinding beton setinggi sepuluh meter lengkap dengan kawat-kawat bertegangan listrik tinggi diatasnya ini jauh dari pusat kota Kyoto. Lebih masuk ke area hutan belukar sebelum akhirnya dapat menemukan gerbang sekolah yang terbuat dari kayu dengan berat yang dapat Sakura perkirakan bahwa dia tak akan sanggup untuk menggesernya barang sesenti pun.

Dia juga tidak habis pikir dengan penjaga gerbang sekolah ini yang tak lain adalah dua orang wanita berkimono seperti yang dilihatnya sesampainya disini. Hebat sekali mereka bisa membuka tutup pintu gerbang ini.

Dan karena luasnya sekolah juga serta gambar-gambar didenah sekolah yang kelewat banyak nan membingungkan membuatnya memasrahkan diri kepada instingnya apabila dia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Toh, disini ada sepupunya yang akan bersedia menemaninya ketika dia mengalami kesulitan. Daripada harus memenghafalkan denah, akan jadi tantangan tersendiri baginya apabila tempat-tempat di sekolah ini baru diketahuinya setelah dia tersesat terlebih dahulu. Lagipula dia tidak akan sampai hilang dilingkungan sekolahnya sendiri kan?

Memikirkan 'petualangan kecilnya' (baca : tersesat) seperti itu saja sudah membuat perut Sakura bergolak. Kedua pipinya terasa panas dan tanpa sadar dia tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ternyata Yamato benar, kalau Sakura memang aneh.

"Haruno san, daijobu ka?"

Panggilan gadis yang sedari tadi berjalan disampingnya menyentakkan Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dimana arah suara tersebut berasal dan mendapati Shizune, gadis yang menjadi _tour guide_nya ini menatapnya dengan raut khawatir.

"Iee...Daijobu Shizune san."

Shizune menghembuskan napas pelan. Dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Wakatta. Kalau kamu merasa tidak enak badan aku akan mengantarkanmu ke uks terdekat dilantai ini."

Sakura menggeleng. Dia pun membalas senyum Shizune.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shizune san. Tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Begini-begini aku ini tahan banting." Sakura berujar riang sembari menyentuhkan tinju kanannya pada dada kirinya. Senyumnya pun semakin melebar.

Shizune tertawa pelan dengan lengan yukata kanannya untuk menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Kamu gadis yang penuh semangat Haruno san."

Sakura terkekeh mendengar pujian Shizune, "Hidup itu harus penuh semangat Shizune san."

"Ah, kamu benar." Tawa Shizune pun berhenti. Meninggalkan segaris senyum dibibirnya, "Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya. Masih ada banyak tempat yang belum kamu jelajahi."

Sakura mengusap tengkuknya, "Benar juga. Ini masih dilantai dua. Belum kelantai tiga dan tempat-tempat yang lain."

Sejurus kemudian Sakura tertawa. Tawa terpaksa lebih tepatnya. Tapi sepertinya Shizune tidak menyadari keganjilan itu. Gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan jepit besar mawar merah dirambutnya itu mengangguk. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat berhenti terlebih dahulu.

Ah?! Langkah kaki Sakura pun ikut terhenti rupanya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya ya? Mungkin karena dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tak mau waktunya terbuang banyak, dia pun segera menyusul Shizune dengan langkah lebar. Berusaha memposisikan diri agar berjalan bersisian dan hal itu bukanlah hal yang sulit dilakukan menilik jangka kaki Shizune yang kecil-kecil, tertahan oleh yukatanya.

Shizune adalah murid tahun akhir dan dia juga sudah memulai debutnya sebagai geisha pemula disebuah pentas seni di kota Kyoto, maka dari itu dia memakai yukata dikesehariannya disekolah karena sudah menjadi salah satu peraturan sekolah yang mewajibkan hal itu.

Shizune kembali menjelaskan tiap ruangan yang mereka temui secara garis besarnya saja seperti tadi. Kali ini adalah ruangan bertuliskan KOPERASI disebuah papan yang tergantung di atas kusen pintu ruang yang cukup besar.

Namun, fokus lawan bicaranya tidak disana. Gadis musim semi itu tampak tengah mencari seseorang. Dapat dilihat dari kepala merah mudanya yang celingukan kesana kemari. Meski dia menimpali setiap penjelasan Shizune dengan bergumam 'Iya', 'Aku mengerti', mengangguk, atau hanya sekadar tersenyum, tetapi semua penjelasan panjang lebar gadis berambut hitam itu masuk ke telinga kiri dan keluar lewat telinga kanan Sakura.

Ketika langkah kaki keduanya tinggal sejengkal dari ruang disebelah Koperasi, keluarlah tiga orang remaja perempuan dari dalam sana dengan begitu berisik. Membuat siapa saja menolehkan kepala hanya karena suara kikikan tawa mereka bertiga, termasuk Sakura dan Shizune.

Emeraldnya menyipit sedikit, memperhatikan ketiganya yang tampak seru membicarakan suatu hal. Sampai akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu, seketika matanya melebar kala dia mendapati sosok orang yang sangat dikenalnya berada diantara ketiga gadis itu.

"Ino!" Serunya cukup keras.

Seorang gadis pirang berkuncir ekor kuda menoleh. Tak sampai lima detik, sebelah aquamarinenya yang tidak tertutup poni pirangnya melebar ketika bersiborok pandang dengan si pemanggil. Perlahan, senyumnya pun mengembang lebar.

"Sakura!"

Sakura langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Ino tanpa mempedulikan Shizune yang masih berbicara penjang lebar. Seketika kedua belah bibir Shizune berhenti berkomat-kamit begitu menyadari Sakura telah berada didepan, berbagi rindu pada seorang gadis bersurai pirang. Sebagai gantinya, Shizune tersenyum melihat keduanya yang tengah berpelukan.

Namun, coba lebih diamati lagi wajah manis Shizune dengan lebih seksama. Dipelipis kirinya terdapat tanda perempatan jalan yang samar dan lagi, senyumnya itu terlihat sedikit menyeramkan. Sayangnya, semua yang terlihat pada raut wajah Shizune tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

_Dasar gadis tidak tahu sopan santun._

Pasalnya, apabila ada seseorang yang mengacuhkannya begitu saja, Shizune akan langsung mencap jelek orang tersebut. Dan seperti yang kita lihat, dapat dipastikan bahwa kesan Shizune terhadap gadis bersurai gulali itu telah berubah hanya karena sikap tak sopannya.

Perlu diketahui, Shizune paling tidak suka apabila dirinya diacuhkan.

* * *

"Forehead, ternyata kamu benar-benar kemari. Aku kira kamu hanya bercanda pada waktu itu."

Ino kembali mendekap Sakura yang tengah tertawa riang.

"Ino pig baka. Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku."

Sakura mendorong tubuh Ino menjauh dengan pelan. Membiarkan kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling menatap sejenak. Dan pada saat itulah gadis bernama Ino itu tahu bahwa ada sesuatu disana. Sesuatu yang mencerminkan apa yang Sakura rasakan didalam lubuk hatinya. Tak perlu pendeklarasian dari sipemilik mata, dia sudah teramat sangat mengerti pribadi gadis musim semi itu.

Ino pun tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang menenangkan dan senyum sarat pengertian. Mungkin nanti malam, atau esok hari, dia pasti akan menjadi 'tempat sampah' bagi Sakura.

"Oke Oke. Nah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kamu berkeliling sekolah bersama kami?"

Ino melirik pada Shizune yang masih tak mengubah posisi maupun ekspresinya.

"Menggantikan Shizune senpai tentunya. Karena sebenarnya Shizune senpai itu sangat sibuk."

Kedua bola mata Sakura membeliak, "Ne? Benarkah itu Shizune senpai?"

Yang diajak bicara pun tetawa pelan dengan sikap tubuh yang sama seperti tadi, yaitu menutupi mulutnya memakai lengan yukatanya, "Hari ini tidak terlalu sibuk karena aku sudah dipesankan oleh nona Tsunade untuk menemanimu."

Sakura memperlihatkan air muka tak enak. Lantas dia merendahkan punggungnya dihadapan Shizune yang seketika terkejut akan sikap Sakura.

"Sumimasen, Shizune senpai. Harusnya aku tidak merepotkanmu."

Shizune kembali tertawa. Namun kali ini tidak dengan menutup mulutnya seperti tadi. Dia justru mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya diudara.

"Tidak usah sampai seperti itu Sakura. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Sakura meneggakkan tubuhnya. Menatap Shizune dengan raut wajah yang sama. Shizune yang mendapati hal tersebut hanya mampu terkikik geli didalam hati.

_Gadis yang polos._

Tak lama kemudian, Shizune mengulas senyum.

"Kalau kamu merasa telah merepotkanku, ada baiknya kamu berkeliling sekolah bersama Yamanaka san sebagai penebusan dari rasa bersalahmu. Bagaimana?"

Setidaknya tawaran Shizune itu sangat-sangat tepat sasaran. Karena didetik berikutnya, kepala merah jambu Sakura mengangguk mantap tak lupa dengan air muka sumringah tercetak diwajahnya.

"Arigato Shizune senpai." Gadis itu kembali merendahkan tubuhnya.

Diperjalanan Shizune menuju kearah ruangan kepala sekolah, gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum yang berbeda dari senyumnya kala dia diacuhkan Sakura.

_Aku rasa tidak baik apabila menilai buruk seseorang pada pertemuan pertama._

Sepertinya Shizune baru menyadari, kenapa Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah disepanjang turnya sebelum bertemu dengan gadis Yamanaka itu. Juga dari sorot matanya yang menyiratkan sesuatu kala bertatapan dengan Ino.

Tidak hanya Ino saja yang bisa menyadari, tapi Shizune pun mengerti arti dari sinar matanya yang berkilat redup.

* * *

"Nah, Haruno san mari kita berkeliling bersama."

Seorang gadis bemata violet memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan ketika Sakura mengangguk setuju akan penawarannya.

Ino bersorak semangat sementara seorang gadis lain berambut merah tua menepukkan kedua tanggannya sekali.

Ino meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura. Membuatnya melangkah dibelakang Ino yang memimpin rombongan kecil itu. Jangka kaki Ino yang lebar karena kelewat semangat harus kelabakan diimbangi Sakura yang tak siap akan hal tersebut.

Karena ketidaksiapannya itulah, membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah di langkah ke tiga dan menyebabkannya harus bersinggungan bahu dengan seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan.

Pantat masing-masing mencium lantai disertai pekikan pelan dari mulut Sakura.

Ino menghampiri Sakura, sementara gadis bermata violet itu meraih bahu orang tersebut, membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Daijobu Hyuga san?"

Orang yang bertabrakan dengan Sakura itu mengangguk sekali, "Arigatou Shion san."

Sakura langsung membungkukkan badannya didetik pertama dia berdiri tegak, "Gomennasai. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Seketika kedua kelopak mata Sakura melebar kala mendapati sosok gadis berambut indigo dihadapannya. Gadis bermanik mata tak berpupil yang tengah menampakkan senyum tipisnya kepada Sakura, tanda bahwa dia tidak mempermasalahkan insiden tersebut.

Pada saat yang bersamaan jugalah, Sakura dapat merasakan bulu tengkuknya meremang. Hawa dingin asing yang menusuk membuatnya beridik ngeri tanpa sadar.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura dipaksa kembali kealam nyata oleh suara lembut gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Iee...Daijobu." Sakura tersenyum canggung. _Sepertinya aku ketahuan melamun, memalukan._

"Yokatta."

Gadis itu menghela napas lega, "Kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah ne?"

"Um." Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku ada keperluan, jadi duluan ya Yamanaka san, Shion san, Sara san dan siswi baru."

Sepeniggalnya gadis itu, Sakura menyadari bahwa hawa dingin yang sempat menyergapnya tadi juga ikut menghilang. Mau tak mau dia jadi berhipotesa yang tidak-tidak.

_Apa itu tadi?_

* * *

"Apa aku terkesan mencurigakan?"

Seorang wanita berambut hitam bergelombang menggeleng pelan, "Tidak terlalu Tsunade sama."

Tsunade menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum puas karena tingkahnya tidak seperti apa yang telah dipikirkannya.

"Demo..."

Senyum itu seketika lenyap. Bola mata madunya berkilat.

"Saya merasa kalau Yamato san mengetahui sesuatu."

Kalau tadi Tsunade menyunggingkan senyum, kini dia justru terkekeh.

"Biarkan saja. Hal tersebut akan semakin menyemarakkan suasana."

Tsunade bangkit dari singgasananya. Berjalan menuju sebuah kaca besar dibelakang kursi kerjanya. Kaca yang menampakkan penorama pelataran sekolah dipukul lima sore. Memperlihatkan matahari senja dihiasi siluet langit magenta yang menawan.

Cahaya sore sang surya tak luput menerpa wajah ayu Tsunade yang awet muda. Semakin menambah kadar kecantikannya diusia yang tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi.

"Anda seolah mempermainkan mereka. Padahal anda tahu bahwa anda dapat menolong mereka."

Tsunade tertawa mendengus, "Semua ini kulakukan untuk mengajari mereka Shizune."

Shizune menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terutama untuk mengajari Sakura dan Hatake Kakashi."

Wajah Shizune dibayangi keterkejutan yang ditandai dengan membeliaknya kedua manik mata sewarna rambutnya. Dengan cepat dia menengadahkan wajahya kearah Tsunade. Berniat untuk melihat keseriusan ucapan tersebut dari wajahnya, namun sayang, Tsunade masih memunggunginya. Masih menikmati keindahan yang tersaji diluar jendela.

"Bagimana menurutmu?"

Tsunade menatap Shizune dari balik bahu kirinya. Dan terlihatlah seringai yang bertengger diwajah tersebut oleh kedua mata kepala Shizune. Seringai yang mengartikan suatu rencana yang tidak main-main. Juga tahulah gadis itu, bahwa ucapan Tsunade bukanlah sebuah guyonan seperti yang tadi dikiranya.

To Be Continued

* * *

KOLOM AUTHOR:

UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gomennasai (bungkukin badan)

Maaf karena aku ga bisa update cepat seperti yang aku katakan. Tugas sekolah banyak dan keigatan klub juga padat. Selain itu, ini yang paling parah sebenarnya, yaitu, aku sempat lupa sama adegan yang mau aku tulis.

Nge BLANK!

Tiba-tiba aja aku lupa sama sekali sama alur cerita yang udah aku susun T.T

Mungkin efek kerena kecapekan di duta atau karena pikiran numpuk sama tugas yang ga kelar-kelar. Jadi aku memutuskan berhari-hari untuk kembali nyusun scene yang aku anggap pas dan nyambung sama kerangka cerita untuk masuk ke chapter pertama T.T

Dan jadilah seperti ini.

Maaf kalau chapter pertama membosankan, tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk ga bikin bosan walau entah berhasil atau tidak T.T

Aku juga berharap, sangat banget malah, kalian bersedia untuk tetap berada disisi ficku ini (disisiku juga sih) walau dalam keadaan apapun T.T

Jadi mohon maafkan atas keterlambatanku mengupdate fic ini (bungkukin badan lagi).

Terima kasih juga untuk ke tujuh belas review di prolog. Aku sangat senang menerima dukungan kalian dan maaf kalau ada beberapa reviewers yang tidak bisa aku balas lewat PM. Terima kasih sekali lagi ya minna san :D

Terima kasih juga buat silent rider. Aku sangat menghargai kalian yang sudah membaca walau tidak meninggalkan jejak karena sebelum jdi author aku juga sama seperti kalian^^ #membuka aib.

Yang terakhir, mohon dukungannya terus ya. Karena tanpa kalian aku ga akan bisa jadi lebih baik. Jadi jangan lupa review ya^^

Sampa jumpa lagi :D

Salam sayang buat semuanya,

Sakura Hanami


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary**

**S**akura memutuskan untuk lebih mendalami geisha disekolah pelatihan geisha. Di sana dia mengagumi Hyuga Hinata yang begitu sempurna. Namun semua pandangannya terhadap Hinata seketika berubah. Terlebih lagi teryata identitas Hinata bukanlah seorang wanita tulen dan dia terpaksa harus melindungi Hinata bahwa di sekolah khusus wanita ini ada seorang pria yang bernama Hyuga Neji/CHAPTER 2 UPDATE MINNA SAN/HAPPY READING AND DONT FORGET RNR/.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pojok Bales Review Yang Emang Belum Saya Bales:**

Ciao readers! Jumpa lagi dengan saya Sakura Hanami :D

Gomen ne karena scene NejiSaku yang romance belum muncul. Aku ingin menebar lebih banyak konflik sembunyi-sembunyi yang terjadi antara Sakura, Tsunade, Yamato dan Kakashi. Tapi insyaallah chapter depan bakal muai muncul satu per satu NejiSaku-nya. Tapi aku belom bisa jamin kalo bakal roamnce sih. Ehehehehe.

Oh iya, apa ada yang merasa kalau fic ini terlalu lambat? Kalo iya sekali lagi saya mohon maaf karena memang pada dasarnya saya sengaja memakai alur seperti ini agar lebih terasa konfliknya. Semoga readers juga sama menikmatinya seperti saya :D *padahal konfliknya belum muncul* #plaakk.

Maap juga ya saya ga bales rivew klian di chapter 2 kmrn krn saya terlalu males buat nulis dan buka profil klian satu per satu #plaakkk.

Oke, dripada saya bnyak omong mending lgsng saja saya bales ya.

jessinovichan: makasih udah meluangkan waktu buat baca dan meninggalkan jejak :D. Makasih juga atas pujiannya walopun mnrtw, chapter 2 ini terkesan, errr...membosankan =.= Tapi aq ttp ngarep km terus baca My Boyfriend is a Geisha sampe tamat ya (pdhl tamatnya masih luaammmaa). Sklli lgi arigato *bungkukin badan*.

Kiki RyuEunTeuk: muehehehe, langsung nagih NejiSaku ye sayang, mugkin next chap baru scene mereka bersama keluar seutuhnya (?). Aku masih sibuk menebar sepenggal konflik-konflik tersembunyi antara TsunadexYamatoxKakashi. Sengaja pengen buat pembaca penasaran, tp kayakx ga ada yang merhatiin pergolakan (?) batin mereka yap. Tp yg pasti, arigato ya udah bersedia baca dan review di chapter yang baru *bungkukin badan lagi*.

MinAh31: makasih buanget sma kamu krn udah baca dan ninggalin jejak juga :D nih udah update. Apa masih terlalu lama updatenya? Wkwkwkwkw. Arigato ne :D

Alapenny: Makasih! kakak masih tetap minat baca dan review. Kasih saran lagi XD  
Senangnyaaa *hug kak Alapenny*. Tapi gomen kak T.T, di chap ini belom ada NejiSakunya T.T. Ntar next chap baru ada. Gomen kalo kelamaan, krn aq pengen fic ini mengalir ada apanya dulu. Ini udah kilat lho (menurutku), apa mnrt kakak mash terlalu lama updatenya? Btw, kakak bilang rada bingung sama chap ini kan ya? Emng bingung dibagian mananya? Makasi atas sarannya juga :D, chap ini udah lumayan kan cara nulisnya? Makasih juga dukungannya :D. Trs yang terakhir buat kakak, kapan update fict2 kakak? Aku menanti sedari dulu lho. Jgn2 kena WB juga XP. Klo gtu kakak ttp semangat juga ya :D

Yuki-chan: Makasih masih tetep baca dan review lagi ya Yuki-chan :D Btw, kok akunmu ga bsa d buka ya un? Pdhl aq pengen bongkar-bongkar profilmu. Ehehehehe. Hm, kayanya cma kamu deh yang terpengaruh sama gelagat mencurigakan Tsunade baa-chan. Kamu jeli yak, jadi seneng deh :D. Bener un, sekolahnya guede! Kayanya d dunia asli pun ga ada sekolah seluas Geisha Art, wkwkwkw. Ntar kalo ada kita daftar jdi siswi di sana bareng2 yuk. Ntar kita maen petak umpet bareng (?) :P. Arigato skli lgi ya :D

Noeruheiwa20: Aloha! Makasih udah baca sayang *hug noeruheiwa* Tapi hei, kamu kok review yang chap 1 sih? Chap 2 nya enggak? Chap yang baru dibaca lagi ya :D Arigato lagi deh buat noeruheiwa :D

Yup! Kelar smua dah bales review d chap 2 yang ga seberapa ini. Buat silent rider makasih udah diam-dian baca ya :D  
Moga klia jg masih mau baca chap yang baru d publish ini.

Nah, silakan dinikmati chap 3 dan kutunggu review dari klian smua :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Boyfriend is a Geisha**

**"My Boyfriend is a Geisha" is mine**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Hyuga Neji & Haruno Sakura)**

**Romance, Drama, Humor, Angst**

**Au, Typos, Rate T, miss ooc, etc.**

**Please your review**

**And**

**Happy Reading**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Dua buah daun pintu besar di kediaman keluarga Haruno terbuka lebar berkat tenaga dua orang berjas hitam yang membukanya. Yamato masuk dengan jangka kaki lebar-lebar. Melewati berjejer-jejer pria dan wanita berjas hitam lainnya yang membungkuk hormat sembari berujar 'selamat datang' padanya.

Namun pria itu sama sekali tidak menggubris salam mereka walau hanya sekedar tersenyum tipis. Ekspresi dingin dan datar lah yang terpahat apik diwajahnya. Menunjukkan beban pikiran yang sangat kentara sekali tengah memenuhi otaknya.

Dibelakang Yamato, mengekor seorang pria paruh baya beraut wajah cemas. Dia tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda berumur dua puluh enam tahun itu. Dia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya meski takut-takut. Siapa tahu ada yang dibutuhkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu, tuan?"

Yamato sengaja mengambil waktu untuk melepaskan simpul dasi silvernya dengan kasar dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja putihnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu diujung tangga.

Diputarlah tubuhnya menghadap si penanya bername tag Hizuko Takada itu. Tak lupa pula dengan senyum kelewat lebar hingga menyipitkan kedua matanya. Mencoba berdusta akan keadaanya dihadapan lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Setelah ini aku akan langsung tidur. Makan malamnya untuk kalian semua."

Sayangnya Yamato tidak pandai berbohong. Pria itu sangat tahu, tetapi dia lebih memilih diam.

Orang-orang yang tadi membungkuk hormat di depan pintu, kecuali pria tua itu, saling bertukar pandang heran kala mendengar perkataan Yamato yang telah berlalu meniti tangga. Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang telah mereka dengar.

"Makan malamnya kita yang makan semua?" Terdengar bisikan seorang wanita berjas kepada sesama rekannya.

"Makan malam dari Hiroshi-san? Makan malam buatan koki terbaik keluarga ini kita yang makan semua?"

"Yeeeyyy!"

"Ini baru namanya kejatuhan duren!"

* * *

Yamato langsung melempar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang king sizenya. Kepalanya pening dan semakin berputar kala melihat langit-langit coklat muda kamarnya. Ditempelkanlah punggung tangan kanannya diatas kedua kelopak matanya yang sengaja dipejamkan.

Semakin lama dia melihat, justru dunia semakin berputar dan dia tak sanggup harus bolak balik kekamar mandi hanya gara-gara muntah akibat vertigo turunan ibunya ini.

Vertigo yang kini menyerangnya terasa semakin parah di saat pikirannya kembali tertuju pada Tsunade Senju dipertemuannya tadi siang.

Dia kembali ingat akan ucapan wanita tua tersebut. Ucapan yang mengartikan berbagai macam kemungkinan.

_Tapi tidak cukup baik untuk Sakura bukan._

Yamato mengeraskan rahangnya.

_Sakura saja sampai pindah kemari karena tidak betah di rumah itu._

Kali ini Yamato menghempaskan tangan kanan yang menekan pelupuk matanya ke samping, beriringan dengan kedua onyxnya yang terbuka. Memancarkan sinar kemarahan yang entah sejak kapan telah membara disana. Setelah ucapan Tsunade yang terakhir, menyusullah bayang wajah Sakura yang tersedu sedan dibenaknya.

Wajah gadis musim semi itu memerah berderai air mata yang bercucuran deras. Mulut gadis itu terbuka dengan susah payah. Mendengungkan kembali suara yang membuat rongga dada Yamato serasa menyempit kala suara itu terngiang di telinganya.

_Bawa aku keluar dari sini. Bawa aku kemana saja asal tidak disini._

Yamato berusaha menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya. Mencoba untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terhimpit. Memasok oksigen yang seolah menipis lantas menghembuskan gas karbon dioksida dengan sekali sentakan panjang.

Dia mendecih. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengacak rambut hitamnya dan otaknya kembali memainkan slide kala Sakura memohon dengan sangat padanya. Memohon dengan begitu menyedihkan.

Dia masih dapat merasakan cengkeraman tangan mungil gadis itu di kemeja depannya. Meremas kain putih yang membalut tubuhnya kuat-kuat sebelum dia membenamkan wajahnya dibahunya dengan tangis yang semakin keras.

Setelah hari itu, Yamato benar-benar memupuk dendam pada satu orang yang telah menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

Setelah hari itu, Yamato benar-benar ingin mengembalikan kebahagiaan yang seharusnya didapat Sakura.

Dan setelah hari itu, Yamato benar-benar bertekad akan melakukan apa saja untuk Sakura dengan cara apapun.

Termasuk dengan kepindahannya ke Kyoto, ke sekolah itu, dan mengubah identitas aslinya dengan tetap menjaga alasan dibalik masuknya dia sebagai keluarga besar Geisha Art High School, dimana kini Yamato mencemaskan sosok bernama Tsunade Senju yang seolah mengetahui hal yang sangat rahasia tersebut.

Yamato semakin dibuat pusing memikirkan wanita tua yang meski dia pun mengerti, bahwa Tsunade Senju adalah sahabat baik mendiang kakek Sakura, Haruno Haruka, tapi untuk ukuran seorang kawan lama dia terlalu banyak tahu mengenai keluarga Haruno. Apalagi terhadap Sakura.

Dan Yamato takut apabilla semuanya benar-benar diketahui oleh Tsunade dan dia akan memulangkan Sakura kembali ke rumah itu. Rumah yang telah membuat air mata menganak sungai di pipi gadis itu.

Tsunade Senju benar-benar diluar perkiraannya.

Nada dering handphonenya membangunkan Yamato dari lamunannya.

Dia merogoh saku kiri celananya. Sebuah handphone touchscreen bercasing hitam tengah menampilkan gambar telfon hijau yang bergetar dengan sederet nomor dibawahnya.

Yamato mengerjabkan matanya dua kali. Otaknya memproses lama atas apa yang tengah dilihatnya sampai akhirnya seulas seringai muncul sebagai penanda, bahwa dia tahu siapa pemilik sederet nomor asing yang sengaja tidak ia-_save_ kedalam kontaknya .

Dia menekan tombol 'jawab' sebelum menaruh smartphone itu ditelinga kanannya.

"Kemana kamu bawa dia pergi?"

Tak medapati sapaan 'halo' seperti pada umumnya orang bertelepon tidak lantas membuatnya mengerutkan dahi tak suka. Justru, seringainya semakin bertambah lebar.

"Kenapa aku langsung mendapat pertanyaan tidak sopan darimu ketika pertama kali mengangkat telepon? Ada apa denganmu?"

Sepertinya, Yamato ingin sedikit bermain-main.

Dapat di dengarnya si penelepon di seberang menggeram pelan.

"Kemana kamu bawa dia pergi?!"

Yamato terkekeh tanpa suara. Dia kembali berbicara, "Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu katakan."

"Berhenti berpura-pura. Aku tahu kamu yang melakukannya."

Seringai diwajah Yamato lenyap. Tahulah dia bahwa suara bariton diseberang terdengar berbahaya. Pelan dan berat. Ciri khas orang yang tengah menahan amarah.

Seringai yang sama pun kembali nampak, "Ah aktingku ketahuan."

"Kemana kamu membawa dia pergi?"

Kini Yamato benar-benar menyuarakan kekehannya. Dan dia semakin menambah volume tawanya saat tersadar akan keheningan diseberang. Sekali-sekali menyulut api apa salahnya?

Refleksi wajah Sakura yang menagis kembali melintas dibenaknya. Perasaan marah itu kembali mencuat. Sensasi panas mulai menjalar dari dadanya dan terus merambat naik ke kepalanya. Membuat kekehannya terertelan rasa terbakar itu yang pada akhirnya menciptakan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Apa..."

Jeda beberapa detik yang disengaja Yamato dan seringai itu pun kembali muncul untuk yang kesekian kali.

"...Aku harus menjawab pertanyaan dari orang sepertimu?"

Hening lagi.

Suara deru napas si penelepon bagiakan irama musik indah yang tak ada bosannya didengarkan Yamato. Terlihat dari seringai yang tetap bertengger diwajahnya. Terlihat dari kebahagiaan yang tertera di kedua matanya.

Dapat dipastikan dari suara nafasnya yang memburu, bahwa si penelepon pasti akan meledak dalam kurun waktu tak kurang dari sepuluh detik.

Dikiranya seseorang disana pasti telah menjauhkan pesawat telepon dari mulutnya disaat dia menyadari bahwa deru napas itu benar-benar telah menghilang.

Sepuluh detik terlewat tanpa adanya desisan kemarahan dari si penelepon dan seringai diwajah Yamato pun kini bertransformasi menjadi seulas senyum miring.

Dia akui, bahwa sampai kapanpun, dia akan tetap mengagumi pengendalian diri orang tersebut. Dan untuk membuatnya meledak-seperti yang diinginkannya-membutuhkan usaha yang lebih dan waktu yang tak bisa dibilang sebentar. Yah, tidak sekarang, lain kali pun bisa.

"Aku akan membawanya kembali."

Decihan Yamato tidak membawa dampak berarti untuk menyulut emosi orang tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus membawanya pergi darimu, Kakashi."

Kini Yamato lah yang justru hampir meledak dan sudah akan melempar handphonenya ke tembok ketika pendengarannya menangkap kikikan kecil orang bernama Kakashi itu kalau dia tidak ingat akan kedua tangan Sakura yang menyorongkan kotak berbungkus kertas kado biru kepadanya dua tahun silam.

Ya, isi dari hadiah itu adalah handphone ini.

"Senang bermain denganmu, Yamato."

"Senang juga bisa menikmatinya bersamamu."

Erangan pelan langsung keluar dari mulut Yamato di detik pertama setelah sambungan itu diakhiri terlebih dahulu oleh Kakashi. Tak lupa pula dengan kedua tangan yang menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat.

Dipejamkanlah kedua matanya erat. Dunia serasa semakin berputar walau dalam kondisi tengah terpejam sekalipun. Vertigo ini benar-benar akan membunuhnya kalau dia tidak segera menelan obat.

Tapi dia sedang tak ingin dan terlalu berat untuk membawa dirinya mengambil obat kotak P3K didapur yang berada dilantai dasar. Rasanya tidur adalah pilihan terbaik untuk sekarang ini.

Namun, otaknya tak bisa diam memutar tiap memori dan tiap masalah yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Membuat dia ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya kedinding sekedar untuk menghilangkan pusing.

_Tapi tidak cukup baik untuk Sakura bukan._

Yamato meraih bantalnya. Membenamkan wajahnya disana.

_Sakura saja sampai pindah kemari karena tidak betah dirumah itu._

Erangan kembali disuarakannya.

_Jagalah anakku dan tetaplah berada disisinya apapun yang terjadi. Aku mempercayakan Sakura sepenuhnya padamu._

"TAKADAA! TOLONG AMBILKAN OBATKU!"

Tak perlu menunggu semenit, pria paruh baya yang tadi mengekori Yamato setibanya dirumah ini datang dengan wajah berkali-kali lipat lebih cemas dari yang sebelumnya. Sebuah baki berisi segelas air putih dan setablet obat dibawa oleh kedua tangannya.

Dalam tidurnya malam ini, Yamato melihat wajah nona Haruno Mebuki berikut mendengar kalimat terkahir yang diwasiatkan kepadanya, sebelum kedua mata ibu Sakura itu tertutup untuk selamanya.

Jagalah anakku dan tetaplah berada disisinya apapun yang terjadi. Aku mempercayakan Sakura sepenuhnya padamu.

* * *

Kedua bola mata tak berpupil milik siswi cantik berambut indigo yang tengah menari ditengah dojo ini menangkap bayang remaja seusianya di depan pintu yang sengaja di buka. Gadis berambut sewarna gulali yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya di koridor tampak memandang takjub ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kedua bola matanya membiaskan cahaya senang.

Hyuga Hinata mendengus pelan. Gadis yang tak salah lagi. Dia lah yang dua hari lalu tengah sengit diperdebatkan olehnya dan sang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

"T-Teman sekamar?"

Hinata terperanjat mendengar penjelasan wanita tua namun canti berambut pirang dibalik kursinya, dialah sang kepala sekolah, Tsunade Senju.

"T-Tapi aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau yang menempati kamar itu hanya aku seorang. Anda sendiri juga menyetujui keinginanku!"

Tersirat nada tak terima atas keputusan Tsunade dalam nada suaranya yang sedikit meninggi.

Wanita itu menghela napas berat. Seolah sudah sejak sedari tadi dia menahan pasokan udaranya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata tapi semua kamar di asrama ini tidak ada yang kosong kecuali kamar yang sekarang kamu tempati."

Ekspresi gadis berponi itu kontan mendingin. Tatapan seramnya tertuju begitu berani kepada Tsunade yang notabene adalah seorang kepala sekolah. Seorang dengan jabatan paling tinggi ditempat ini dan seorang yang harusnya dihormati.

Gadis itu seolah melupakan status wanita cantik yang duduk dengan jemari tangan yang bertaut dibawah hidungnya. Dia terus menghujani Tsunade dengan sorot mata tajam dan menusuk.

"Aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang ingkar janji." Desisnya penuh amarah.

Tsunade memejamkan matanya sejenak dan begitu terbuka kembali, kedua iris sewarna madu miliknya berkilat tak kalah menantang dari sorot gelap Hinata.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa menjanjjikan hal itu padamu. Aku hanya menyetujui keinginanmu, nona Hyuga." Ujar Tsunade dengan nada bahaya pada tiap katanya.

"Kalau begitu biar kubangun satu lagi tempat untuk siswa baru i-"

"Tidak!"

Tsunade memotong cepat perkataan Hinata. Membuat mulut gadis itu terbuka sedikit atas ucapannya yang belum selesai.

"Aku tahu keluargamu memang sangat berperan dalam pembangunan dan pengembangan sekolah ini. Tapi jangan harap kamu bisa seenaknya memutuskan dan memerintahku mengabulkan keinginanmu."

Tsunade sengaja memberi jeda untuk menarik napas sekali. Juga sengaja untuk menambah tingkat ketajaman sorot matanya terhadap Hinata.

"Karena disini, akulah yang berhak untuk memimpin!"

Tsunade sudah tidak bisa mengontrol nada amarah dalam suaranya. Emosi yang memuncak itu sudah tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. Gadis sombong dihadapannya ini harus ditegaskan.

Jujur saja, Tsunade sudah cukup menahan diri dengan kelakuannya yang sok berkuasa. Dia sudah teramat muak melihat tindak-tanduk seenaknya.

Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika seandainya keluarga Hyuga memutuskan kontrak kerjasama mereka atau melakukan hal buruk sekalipun terhadap sekolah ini hanya karena tidak menuruti keinginan tuan puteri tersayang mereka.

Toh mereka hanya pemengang saham sedangkan dirinya adalah pemilik sah dari seluruh lahan dan aset sekolah ini. Dengan segala cara dan upaya dia akan tetap mempertahankan sekolah ini. Dia sudah tidak mau tunduk dan patuh dibawah kaki Hyuga.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruang kerja Tsunade. Hinata bediri terpaku dengan wajah yang kian mengeras. Berdiri disamping kursi yang diduduki Tsunade, Shizune memandang keduanya ngeri.

Gadis berambut pendek itu dapat merasakan bulu tengkuknya yang meremang tanda hawa dingin yang menyergap. Ruangan ber-AC ini pun semakin menambah kadar dinginnya udara.

Matanya memicing kala melihat siluet percikan api dari mata kedua insan yanng tengah saling melempar pandangan bengis.

Tetapi pada akhirnya, aksi saling memandang dengan mesra (?) itu pertama kali diakhiri oleh Hinata dengan ucapan maafnya seraya tertunduk.

Tsunade menghembuskan napas keras. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk memijit pangkal hidungnya. Namun kedua iris madunya tetap tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari gadis berambut indigo panjang itu. Hanya saja, kali ini ekspresi wajahnya tidak sekaku tadi.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak ingin dia berada satu kamar denganku." Ujar Hinata lagi dengan ketegasan yang nyata baik dari suara maupun matanya disaat dia mendongakkan wajah. Hilang sudah cahaya marah dari kedua iris sewarna mutiara miliknya.

Sebelah sudut bibit Tsunade terangkat. Tangan kanannya bergerak turun dari pangkal hidungnya. Dia dapat menangkap semua rasa yang ada dalam kedua bola mata Hinata dan balas menatapnya pula.

"Kalau begitu berusahalah untuk membuatnya menyingkir dengan caramu sendiri."

Gadis cantik itu hanya mampu tercenung tak lebih dari lima detik setelah mendengar perkataan Tsunade. Selanjutnya, dapat dilihat sebentuk garis lengkung tercipta di bibirnya.

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa diduganya, kedua bola mata gadis berambut gula-gula itu bersiborok pandang dengan kedua iris sewarna mutiara miliknya.

Dia sedikit terkejut. Tidak menyangka bahwa bola mata gadis yang masih berdir di ambang pintu itu akan tertuju padanya. Namun dia tidak menolak sorot mata itu dengan membuang muka. Dia biarkan saja mereka saling menatap. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana kepribadian gadis di sana dari ekspresi wajahnya walau dia tahu hal itu tidak dapat dilakukan dari jarak lima belas meter jauhnya.

"Hinata."

Tatapan keduanya terputus karena panggilan seorang wanita dewasa yang membuat kepala indigonya menoleh ke arah si pemanggil.

"Ha'i Kurenai sensei."

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Kurenai berdiri bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek.

"Tolong kamu praktekkan tarian yang kemarin ibu ajarkan dan Miyuki perhatikanlah baik-baik gerakan Hyuga san."

Gadis bernama Miyuki itu mengangguk seraya bersuara 'hai'.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Menyangupi permintaan Kurenai.

Dia menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan juga. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan kesemua anggota tubuhnya mulai meliuk-liuk pelan nan indah.

* * *

"Waahh! Besar sekali?!"

Kedua bola mata sehijau permadani padang rumput milik Sakura membesar dilangkah pertama dia menapakkan kaki di dojo ini.

Matanya langsung menjelajah ke tiap sudut ruangan dimana banyak sekali siswi yang tengah berlatih.

_Hm, kenapa jam segini aktivitas sekolah masih seaktif ini ya?_

Sakura menggulirkan kedua bola matanya ke arah jam dinding besar di seberang ruangan. Pukul lima sore. Sakura mengerutkan keninngnya heran. Dia patut berpikir demikian karena setahunya dari Yamato, kegiatan belajar mengajar sekolah barunya ini berakhir pada pukul enam belas.

"Semua siswi tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk festival tahunan yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi." Ucap Sara tiba-tiba. Seolah dia dapat mengetahui apa yang tengah di bingungkan Sakura.

"Festival tahunan?"

Sara mengangguk.

"Semua siswi wajib mengikuti festival ini dengan menampilkan kebolehan yang mereka punya dalam berbagai bidang. Dalam festival tahun ini sekolah kita akan kedatangan siswi-siswi sekolah geisha dari pulau Honsyu dan dari Tokyo yang juga ikut berfestival."

"Lebih tepatnya, festival ini seperti bentuk kompetisi dari ketiga sekolah geisha yang paling terkenal di Jepang untuk memperebutkan predikat sebagai sekolah geisha terbaik tiap tahunnya." Kali ini Ino yang memberi penjelasan.

Mulut Sakura membulat kecil.

"Berarti mereka semua tamu agung ya. Kukira sekolah geisha terbaik hanya ada d Kyoto."

Sara menepukkan tangannya sekali dengan mata berbinar, "Sekolah geisha terbaik memang ada di Kyoto. Kamu tidak salah memilih Geisha Art High School Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum seraya mengangguk sekali. Tanpa Sara katakan apa saja kelebihan sekolah ini, dia sudah tahu dari Yamato. Sakura patut berterima kasih pada Yamato yang telah susah payah mencarikan sekolah pelatihan geisha terbaik sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke ruang pelatihan yang terisi penuh oleh siswi-siswi.

"Karena festival ini wajib diikuti semua siswi maka dari itu mereka benar-benar mempersiapkan diri masing-masing."

Tanpa menoleh pun, Sakura tahu bahwa yang tadi berbicara adalah Ino, "Begitu ya.".

Sakura dapat melihat gadis-gadis itu tengah melatih diri masing-masing. Ada yang sedang menyeduh teh, merangkai bunga, menulis kaligrafi, memainkan alat musik tradisional, menari dan menyanyi.

Beberapa diantara mereka pun ada yang membentuk suatu kelompok yang terdiri dari sembilan orang dan mereka berlatih bersama.

Walau semuanya melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing, bukan berarti tidak ada yang mengawasi mereka. Ada seorang wanita muda nan cantik yang mengarahkan setiap siswa. Dia tampak membenarkan, memberi contoh dan memberi pengarahan kepada siswi yang dirasanya belum benar dalam berlatih. Wanita muda yang seorang guru itu kini tengah megarahkan gerakan tari seorang siswi beraambut pirang.

Siswi itu mengulangi lagi gerakannya dan guru itu dengan sabar kembali mengarahkannya. Sesekali dia meberikan contoh pada gerakan siswi itu yang dirasanya masih belum benar.

Sakura tersenyum. Tenaga profesional di sekolah ini benar-benar dapat diandalkan. Hal ini dapat mengantarkan semua siswi menjadi geisha profesional dengan cepat. Kalau begini, impiannya untuk menjadi seorang geisha pun akan semakin cepat terwujud.

Dalam hati, dia kembali berterima kasih kepada Yamato yang telah dengan teliti mencarikan sekolah sebonefit Geisha Art High School.

Dia megedarkan pandangannya selain ke arah siswi pirang dan guru muda itu. Namun, disaat kedua bola matanya bergulir dia menangkap seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah memadangnya.

Tatapan Sakura berhenti pada gadis itu. Beberapa detik lamanya, dia tidak berkedip menatap sosok cantik disana. Seolah tatapan gadis itu telah mengikatnya untuk terus terpaku padanya.

Sakura terkesiap karena secara tiba-tiba gadis itu memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Tak lama kemudian, dia melangkah ke satu arah. Sakura mengikuti kemana gadis itu pergi dan didapatinya gadis itu menuju ke tempat berdirinya guru muda dan gadis pirang yang tadi sempat menjadi objek pandangnya.

Sejurus kemudian, gadis berambut indigo itu mengangkat kedua tangannya beserta dengan tubuhnya yang juga meliuk dengan luwesnya.

Sakura takjub. Gadis itu menari dengan sangat indah. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya begerak teratur dan seirama dengan keluwesan tiada tara. Tubuhnya bagaikan terbuat dari karet yang sangat lentur kala dia menggerakkannya.

Sakura semakin takjub disaat dia menyadari bahwa sosok gadis dengan rambut indigonya yang digelung rapi itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Terlihat menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, dia tak mampu berpaling dari sosok Yamato Nadeshiko itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino yang menyadari kemana arah mata gadis disebelahnya itu melihat.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh pada Ino. Pertanyaannya itu juga membuat Shion dan Sara ikut menoleh.

"Kamu seperti sedang memperhatikan seseorang. Apa aku benar?"

Dapat dilihatnya Sakura yang tersenyum serta Shion dan Sara yang melemparkan tatapan bingung padaya dan Sakura.

Namun, tidak seperti dugaannya. Gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas itu justru menggeleng atas pertanyaannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang memperhatikan siapapun."

Setelahnya, Ino tertawa geli. Dahi Sakura mampu dibuatnya berkerut heran atas respon gadis itu atas jawabannya. Dan lagi-lagi Shion dan Sara juga ikut dibuatnya mengerutkan dahi sama herannya dengan Sakura.

"Kamu nggak bisa membohongiku forehead." Ejek Ino dengan masih menyisakan sedikit tawanya.

Kedua alis Sakura bertaut. Dia sudah hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menguarkan beberapa sanggahan, tapi Ino sudah terlebih dahulu angkat suara.

"Hyuga-san memang memukau. Tidak hanya kamu tapi hampir seluruh siswi disini mengaguminya." Ujar Ino tanpa memandang Sakura. Sepasang aquamarinenya tertuju ke satu arah.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum dan matanya tampak membiaskan cahaya kekaguman pada objek yang dilihatnya. Seolah paham akan apa yang tengah Ino bicarakan, kedua gadis yang sedari tadi terdiam itu mengarahkan masing-masing irisnya ke satu arah Ino memandang.

Tak sampai sepuluh detik, wajah Shion tiba-tiba saja memerah sedangkan Sara terlihat tengah mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Namun, Sakura masih belum mengerti. Gadis itu meneliti bola mata Ino dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu.

Sakura menahan napas. Sejurus kemudian, dapat dirasakan wajahnya yang memanas. Kini dia mengerti apa yang tadi Ino bicarakan.

Dari sudut matanya, Ino mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada diri Sakura. Gadis itu tertawa geli dalam hati.

"Jadi, gadis itu namanya Hyuga?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis itu yang ternyata masih menatap gadi berambut indigo yang juga masih menari. Dia mengangguk membenarkan, walau tahu Sakura tidak sedang melihat padanya.

"Ya. Hyuga Hinata, cantik bukan?" Kata Ino dengan senyumnya.

"Dia bagaikan putri." Ujar Sara sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari arah yang sama.

"Sangat memukau." Kali ini Shion berkata dengan kedua telapak tangan yang membingkai wajahnya. Sama seperti Sara, kedua iris ungunya juga tidak berpaling ke objek manapun.

'Hyuga Hinata ya?'

* * *

Senang.

Perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul tatkala dia tahu bahwa dia sekamar dengan si Yamato Nadeshiko alias Hyuga Hinata membuat Sakura menyunggingkan senyum yang kelewat lebar.

Mulai detik dia menggumam dalam hati nama gadis cantik berambut indigo itu ketika melihatnya di dojo latihan, julukan Yamato Nadeshiko dirasa Sakura memang cocok untuknya.

"S–salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura. Mohon bantuannya." Sapa Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Dia tidak mau membuat kesan buruk dipertemuan pertamanya dengan Hyuga Hinata.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Sakura pun menarik kembali tubuhnya. Berharap mendapat jawaban salam dari teman sekamarnya itu, namun Hinata justru diam tak bergeming.

Gadis itu hanya berdiri tegak tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Tak ada seulas senyum, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi dan kedua irisnya yang berwarna lavender menatap Sakura dingin.

Sakura yang memang sudah gugup sedari tadi menjadi semakin salah tingkah ditatap sedemikian menusuknya. Senyum yang terkembang lebar lenyap sudah dari bibirnya. Kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut kini justru saling meremas. Dia juga tidak berani menatap balik kedua iris unik milik gadis bermarga Hyuga itu. Jadilah dia menundukkan kepalanya. Memilih menatap ujung sepatu fantovelnya daripada bertemu mata yang seolah ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup.

Tabi tiba-tiba saja gadis Hyuga itu membungkukkan badannya. Membalas salam Sakura dengan sama sopannya seperti yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Salam kenal juga Haruno-san."

Sakura terkejut. Terlebih lagi ketika mendengar suara Hyuga Hinata yang kelewat lembut. Suatu kenyataan yang diluar perkiraannya.

Tak lama setelah tubuh tinggi Hinata menegak, barulah Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Hinata tersenyum. Manis sekali. Tak ada lagi ekspresi datar diwajahnya. Tak ada lagi tatapan sedingin es dikedua bola matanya. Seulas senyum yang sempat hilang dari wajah Sakura kembali muncul.

Secara bersamaan dia pun dapat merasakan kedua pipinya yang serasa terbakar. Tahulah apa yang terjadi, gadis bersurai pink itu merona bak buah tomat yang siap panen, akibat dari luapan perasaan gembiranya karena Hinata telah menerimanya.

"Nah, Sakura aku cukup mengantarmu sampai sini. Kalau kamu perlu bantuan kamu bisa mengandalkan Hyuga-san. Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja ya." Kata Shizune sembari mengulas senyum.

Sakura membungkuk seraya berujar terima kasih pada Shizune yang telah mengantarkan dirinya menuju kamar asramanya sebelum dia berlalu gadis bersurai merah muda itu, Hinata tersenyum tipis dengan tubuh yang sedikit direndahkan.

Sepintas, sebelum Shizune benar-benar melangkah pergi, dapat dlihatnya Hinata sedikit menyeringai seram kala membungkuk hormat. Menyeringai seram untuk menghela napas pelan atas apa yang tengah dipikirkan gadis cantik itu.

_Rupanya, Hinata benar-benar serius akan ucapannya sewaktu di ruangan nona Tsunade._

**To be continued**


End file.
